The Lemon Games
by Arodion
Summary: Naruto gets gifts from his dad, but he has to play a game to earn them. Demons will take their part in Naruto Uzumaki's game. There will be lemons! Warning of Mature content/Harsh Language/Many Lemons (Look at the title.)/ Sakura & Sasuke Bashing
1. Press Start

A/N: Hey all you fan fiction readers out there, here is Arodion bringing you a story. Hope you enjoy it, and as they say in Japanese Kaite iru jikan (TIME TO WRITE)! Oh yes, before I forget… I forgot it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto no matter how much I offer!

* * *

**The Starting point**

One week after Pein's attack on the village, Naruto had woken up and wanted to leave the hospital in a hurry. "I wonder how everyone is doing." Naruto wondered as he finished putting on his pants. He was about to put on his shirt but he was no fast enough as Hinata burst through the hospital door in tears.

"N-N-N-NARUTO-KUN!" She screamed as she jumped onto his chest. She jumped off and started pressing her fingers together as she stared at Naruto's chest, turning a shade of red that could match a rose.

"Hey Hinata, how are you?" He asked as calmly as he could while trying not to stare at the two watermelon ninjas that were hiding in Hinata's jacket.

"B-Better after the Doctors took care of me." She said as she calmed down causing he stutter to go away. "Umm Naruto, do you happen to remember what happened in that fight?" She said as she fidgeted nervously.

"Of course I do Hinata!" He exclaimed causing her to almost faint with anticipation. "The way you jumped in the fight to help me was so awesome!" A look of disappointment spread across her face but was replaced almost instantly with a deep red blush as Naruto hugged her. He noticed that she had winced a little when he had hugged her."Hinata are you still hurt!?" He asked before he ripped open her jacket to see that her stomach was still bandaged. "Hinata, why are you out of the hospital?" he asked very sternly.

"B-B-B-Because I wanted t-to see you N-N-Naruto-kun." He stared at her wondering why she was stuttering and why she was blushing, to find that he had pushed her onto the bed when he had ripped her jacket open.

"SORRY HINATA!" he yelled as he grabbed his sage cloak and jumped out the window. Hinata was left there wondering what had happened and how in that time did he managed to put his jacket onto her.

**Five minutes later outside of the hospital**

_"Hinata must hate me now that I looked like I was about to rape her. She must never want to talk to me again."_ Naruto thought as he walked down the street to the Hokage Mansion since Tsunade wanted to see him.

**"Well I wouldn't say that exactly kit, it looked like she wanted you to pluck the stem off that apple."  
Kyuubi as he pulled Naruto into his mindscape.**

_"What the- Kyuubi why did you bring me here?"_ Naruto asked crossing his arms.

**"Look before that you mind changing the setting in here?"**He sighed, tired of sitting in a collection of 16 years of bile.

_"Umm how do I do that?"_ Naruto asked sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

**"JUST THINK OF SOMETHING BESIDES THIS SEWER! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TAKING IN ALL THE HORMONES OF A TEENAGER?!" **Kyuubi screamed at his host; as Naruto looked down to notice a massive pile of white coating the cell floor.

_"You've been what?" _He asked puzzled._ "Here let me try this, better?" _Suddenly the cell was replaced by an almost exact replica of Konohagakure if the entire city were sent to hell, and the residents turned into demons.

**"Much better, so what did you want to know?"** Kyuubi asked as he sat down on a burning plain.

_"Why did you call me into here, I know that it can't just be about the scenery."_

**"Well kit it wasn't me it was- ARRGGGGHHHHH!" **Kyuubi yelled out in pain as he suddenly dropped to the ground.

_"What's wrong?" _asked Naruto as a familiar person walked from behind Kyuubi._"Dad!? What are you doing here?"_ He asked clearly confused as to why his dad was here.

Minato smiled at his son. "Well Naruto I called you here to tell you something very urgent." He said suddenly having his happy expression turn into a serious one.

_"WHAT IS IT, IS THE AKASTUKI HERE AGAIN?!" _Naruto asked jumping to conclusions as usual.

"No, it's worse." He said dramatically causing his son to gasp. "I'm letting you have the other half of the Kyuubi's chakra."

_"ALL RIGHT"_ Naruto said jumping for joy thinking that he could now beat anyone, completely forgetting that this was supposed to be bad news.

**"WAIT WHAT? That means that-"**Kyuubi stopped as Minato held up his hand getting both their attentions.

"Just because I enjoy a difficult challenge, Naruto you are going to play a 'game', and Kyuubi you are going to have a challenge with yourself." Minato said with a sly smirk.

**"What kind of challenge?" **Kyuubi asked not liking where this was going.

"I am going to release you feminine side back to you, but only her mind, body, and spirit not her powers. To unlock her powers you have to help Naruto, and serve him."Minato said holding back a laugh.

**"Well I guess that's not so bad, where do I sign?" **Kyuubi asked as Minato pulled out a scroll.

"Stamp here, all right now Naruto sign here. All right Naruto, Kyuubi is now your slave. Oh and Kyuubi since I hate you, I am going to make a body for Kyu as she would now like to be called. "

**_"_**_WHAT/ _**WHAT****_!?" _**Naruto and Kyuubi asked at the same time, as Minato disappeared in a cloud of smoke only to be replaced by a naked woman with waist long red hair holding a katana. As Naruto looked closer he could see that she had orange eyes, whisker marks like him, and equipped with a chest that could possibly out-do Tsunade's Legendary Boobs.

**"Hi there, you must be my new master; I look forward to serving you." **She bowed in Naruto's direction who, still in shock, nodded back. Naruto looked down to see why he felt so warm, only to find Kyu in front of him trying to get his clothes off as fast as possible.

_"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" _Naruto yelled as he jumped away from her.

**"I am trying to please you." **Kyu stated as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

**"KYU!" **Kyuubi yelled mad at being forgotten. **"A few things, first I didn't spend 16 years building up this kid's pole so you could devour it first. It is going to be by that Succubus he hangs out with."**

_"Wait what Su-"_

**"Second why can you leave outside this kid's body?"**

**"Cause you were in control when we ate Minato! Ubi sometimes you are such meanie!"** She said sticking her tongue out at him.

**"Good point, and last How come you got my powers?!" **Kyuubi yelled as he felt weaker.

**"I only got half Ubi." ** Making him growl at the use of his nickname. **"Plus the reason I can go outside is because now that I'm out that makes you unable to keep Naruto's Hormones anymore."**

_"WAIT A SECOND!" _Naruto yelled out getting both their attention. _"Three questions, one why do I have Fox ears, and a tail?"_ he said grabbing his tail and an ear.

**"My power into your chakra system gives you that and you can go into your initial form and 1-3 tailed form after you unlock them., although they will be powered down a little."** She said nervously looking into his eyes hoping she didn't make her new master mad.

_"That makes sense, I guess. Question two was what do I have to do to unlock these powers?"_ Naruto said not forgetting about the game his dad had mentioned earlier.

**"I can't answer that one just look in the book and it will explain everything."**

_"That sounds really vague, but anyway about what you guys said earlier about the succubus, who is it?_

**"Well kit it is the Hu-"**Ubi was stopped mid sentence however as Naruto was suddenly pulled out of his mind as he bumped into someone.

"Sorry, sorry it was an accident." Naruto said hastily as he pushed himself of the ground

"Naruto calm down its ok, I only dropped Akamaru's jacket."Hana said Naruto picked himself up off the ground.

"Umm Hana can you excuse me?" Naruto said with a blush

"Sure." Hana said getting creeped out that Naruto wasn't as loud as he usually was, until she saw that his pants were a lot tighter than usual. "Hey Naruto before you go come over here." As he walked closer Hana grabbed him and gave him a face full of her cleavage. She laughed as he ran away with blood leaking from his nose.

**10 minutes later in an alley**

'I wonder who was Kyuubi talking about, whose name starts with Hu?' Naruto thought to himself before he ran into another person.

"EEP!" yelled a very red Hinata who was currently holding Naruto's head hostage between her breasts, and trying not to faint.

'Hmm what is this softness, the only time I could remember softness like this would have to be the time I landed in… Tsunade's chest!" Naruto started to realize where he was, and as he tried to pull away he pulled Hinata into his lap, as they hit the ground. Neither could move until Ubi decided, it was time to put his plan into action.

**"Time for my hard work to pay off kit." ** He said as he started to chuckle evilly, as his sister merely cocked her head to the side and questioned him.

**"You actually did work? How does it pay off?" **Kyu asked him innocently.

**"JUST SHUT UP AND WATCH!"** Ubi yelled at her, getting angry and annoyed.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys I would like to thank naruhinasakufan1 for letting me use the idea of a Succubus Hinata. Also I will take time at the end of each chapter to answer any review questions that are important enough. I am also hoping someone will beta read my stories.**

**Well that's it guys Please feel free to review or PM me. See ya later**

**(Warning all flames will be used to warm my house.)**


	2. Tutorial

**A/N: Hey guys Arodion here again. So yeah I made a lot of mistakes in my first chapter, and some of you pointed that out. I thank you for it, because if you didn't then how would I learn from my mistakes. Anyway thanks to those that reviewed, I'll put a section in at the end for you and the A/N. There will be Lemons in the next chapter, if you are not ok with this stop reading now.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but that doesn't mean I'll give up.

* * *

As Naruto and Hinata stared at each other, blushing as red as possible it seemed as if time were moving in slow-motion. Neither wanted to leave nor try to go any further by chance of scaring the other one off.

"Umm Hinata, you do know you are in my lap?"Naruto asked trying not to get her mad at him.

"Y-y-yes i-is i-it bothering you?" She asked very timidly hoping he was all right with this, because if it was up to her she would have stayed like that all day. 'I really hope Naruto-kun doesn't mind. He is so warm and... is that a kunai poking me in the back?' She thought before she remembered what .she had read in the Icha-Icha series. Her thought were uninterrupted while Naruto got up quickly and tried to hide the tent in his pants from being so close to what Jiraya called 'The Forbidden Valley',but he thought that meant something bad so he tried to keep away.

"W-well it was nice talking to you Hinata." He said before he turned to make his escape, But the residents in his head had a different idea.

**_In Naruto's Mind_**

**"Ubi, make them do something its getting boring."** Kyu said as she started to roll around on Ubi's back, doing everything she could to speed things up.

**"Use a Jutsu on the alleyway so no one interrupts our little… 'Play date'." **Ubi said before laughing very maniacally.

**"Whatever, I just want to see my new master in action**." Kyu said as she made the hand signs of the Ninjutsu, throwing in a few for her own personal amusement. **"Doton Doryuheki no ****_Jutsu_****" **She yelled out, causing the alley to look like another wall, and trapping them inside.** "Now what are we waiting for Ubi?"**

**"QUIT FUCKING CALLING ME THAT!"** He yelled at her getting very irritated causing him to get a face full of puppy-dog eyes. **"Fine I forgive you just stop that it creeps me out. Anyway now all that is left is for the hormones to take effect. By the way, what were those extra hand seals you made for?"**

Kyu got a very naughty smirk as she settled in to watch the show. **"Just wait and see."**

**_In the now sealed alley_**

Naruto was about to back out of the alley to flee from Hinata, until he felt his body start to move on its own**."Hinata, I need to tell you something."**He said as he cupped her chin in his hand.

"Y-y-yes N-N-Naruto-kun?" She said hoping this was going to end how she hoped.

**"Hinata I've always loved you, even in the academy."** He said bringing their lips extremely close. However this set off an alarm in Hinata's head causing her to jyuuken Naruto's neck stopping him from moving.

"Who are you, and what did you do with Naruto?" She asked, although she wanted to know a lot more those were the most important questions.

**"So you found out, well I can say that is a lot better than that stupid slut Sakura, I am Naruto's … let's just say protector."** He said, causing Hinata to look at his eyes and jump back from staring into the dark red eyes in fear.

"So besides the fact that you are going to explain that to me, what can I call you?" She asked calming down from the shock.

**"Ubi!"** He suddenly yelled out in a very feminine voice. **"Look that is not important right, just know that Naruto wants to do the dirty with you, but he thinks you hate him."**

"Why would he think that?" Hinata said almost crying.

**"He thinks he almost rape you in the hospital."**

'I only thought it was rape if you didn't want it?' Hinata thought very confused.

**"Look all you need to do is get him started and then, I swear you won't be able to move at all without feeling sore. So get me unparalyzed so you two can** **get started."** As soon as she did his eyes suddenly changed back to cerulean blue.

"N-Naruto-kun, are you there?" Hinata asked ready to strike, if it was a trick.

"Of course Hinata where else would I be?" He said with a big smile, but he quickly turned red as Hinata glomped onto him. "H-Hinata y-your boobs are pressing against me!" Naruto said while fighting the two residents in his mind over if his penis should get hard or not.

"Naruto-kun, do you want to fuck me." Hinata said very uncharacteristically, unaware her succubus side was testing him.

"Hinata! Well I mean if y-you are ok with i-it I mean I g-g-guess we c-c-could." He said sounding a lot like Hinata, which made her giggle.

"If you want to fuck me I want to hear you say it clearly."

"HINATA I WANT TO SCREW YOU!"

"Fine, but I want you to promise even if you met other girls I will always be the most important girl." She said as her eyes started to glow purple.

"I promise that you will be the most important girl to me." He said in a trance like state. Hinata eyes stopped glowing as she became normal again.

"S-s-so c-can we still d-do it?" She asked very shyly, pressing her fingers together.

"Oh course we can Hinata, I just have one question." He said very seriously.

"W-what is it?" She asked very scared at the sudden change in his attitude.

"It can wait until the end." He said with a very foxy grin.

"T-the end of w-what?" Hinata said nervously.

"This." He said as he leant in and kissed her, as time stopped.

**_In Naruto's mind_**

_"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?" _ Naruto yelled at the two, who were smiling mischievously.

**"Hi Master, how are you?"** Kyu asked as if it were an everyday thing.

_"Fine Kyu, now tell me what I am doing here," _Naruto said as his words seethed with anger.

**"Ubi said he wanted to give you some powers, so you can fuck Ms. Big and Busty unconscious." **She stated a little too happily.

He turned to the giant fox sitting behind Kyu._ "You mind hurrying up I was about to lose my virginity, so its kind of important."_

**"Shut the fuck up kit!" **Ubi yelled getting Naruto's attention. **"Now what i am going to give you will help you, along with what your father gave you, but in exchange I want to be able to walk around this town."**_  
_

_"Why?" Naruto asked completely censoring out the part about his dad._

**" I CAN'T FUCK ANY THING!"**

_"Hmmm, all right we have a deal."_

**"Good."** Ubi then began to shrink until he looked the size of a large wolf. **"Since you already have some of my chakra-"**

**"Our chakra." **Stated Kyu.**  
**

**"Our chakra... you can use these abilities whenever you want, and unlock more as you level up more. But for now here are three of them. 1) you can pour chakra to your cock and make it vibrate. 2)You can coat your body parts with my chakra and heat them up. 3)You can attach a string of chakra to their head and find out what makes them tick sexually."**

_"Ok so all I have to do is-"_

**"Sorry kit I got Bitches to fuck."** That was all Naruto saw before he saw Ubi disappear into the female only village.

**"Master, Why did you make the village female only?"** Kyu asked wondering why the only males she saw were her brother and her master.

_"Remember when we first met?"_ He asked, and continued when he received a nod. _"This is insurance to make sure that i'm your first." He then disappeared into the real world._

**"Master is so mean."** She said pouting until a look of horror came upon her face. **"I forgot to give him the book." **She said sounding scared, the various noises of sex coming from the village not even disturbing her.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was not that long people, but I am getting sick so i'm might not write for a while. Anyway thank Odinson91 for beta reading this chapter, and don't forget to review how long you think my chapters should be (but not outrageously long. and i'll do my best to meet those expectations, besides i already got some reviews so here are my comments to the top 5.**

**BDG420: Thanks for pointing that out to me, and haven't you ever heard of doggy jackets? But keep those coming cause trust me i need them.**

**daniel 29: I try my best not to say anything until my viewers get used to it, and thank you for noticing.**

**Dragon Man 180: I know right, i'll try my best to bring you the best of it.**

**Leaf Ranger: I will always have Naru/? action, just waiting for people to submit the chapter length.**

**Hee-Ho Master: Always hail the log and the best will come.**

**Till Next time guys Arodion, Signing off.**


	3. Update

**Hey guys and girls, Arodion here telling you sorry but due to *cough* difficulties I have lost all data on my computer so wait just a little while longer.**

**Signing off, Arodion**


End file.
